marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
...Into the Fire
...Into the Fire is a mission in Marvel's Spider-Man. With convicts roaming the streets from Ryker's Prison and The Raft, they have begun setting up small encampments of their own, warring against Sable International. As players progress through the streets, they need to be aware of snipers and pay attention to their Spider-Sense so they can dodge when needed. Players are initially free to engage criminals and soldiers alike until Yuriko Watanabe calls, requesting urgent help for her pinned officers. Rhino and Electro have each taken control of a precinct and need to be dealt with. Players are free to choose which they will engage first. Aunt May calls to tell Spider-Man that men from Ryker's are at the F.E.A.S.T.'s sister office, the Veteran's Center, ransacking it and demanding supplies. Electro: When arriving at this precinct, Electro launches his electricity into the building in order to electrify the structure and overload the transformers before fleeing. Inner Demons are in a helicopter firing rockets and also on the roof itself. Players need to find the transformers and destroy them using their Web Shooter. There are five in the area total on the rooftops, including one towed in mid-air by the helicopter, all guarded by Demons. If players are quick enough, they can use their Shooters in mid-air and not have to worry about engaging the Demons. Once free from the electricity, the police are able to exit the building in order to engage with the Demons. Players still need to help at ground level. Rhino: Upon arrival, Rhino has smashed his way through most of the police vehicles, leaving the way open for the Ryker's Prison convicts to attempt a push through the barricades. Players need to assist the police in stopping the convicts before they can do so. The weapons the prisoners use include stun batons, explosives, riot shields, machine guns, and Molotov cocktails. There is plenty of debris for players to pick up and sling at them. At one of the barricades a prisoner from The Raft wields two flaming whips, so players should be cautious. There are three barricades total that players must protect before they need to head roof-side to deal with convicts using RPGs. There are four rooftops total that need to be cleared, and the fights are straightforward. The situation becomes more difficult when Sable troops arrive via jetpack and target Spider-Man. In order to counter them, players need to Web Strike (tap ) to get close. Debris can also be thrown at them. Veteran's Center: After dealing with the precincts, a panicked Mary Jane Watson calls and says it is urgent Spider-Man get to the Veteran's Center. The convicts set the building ablaze, trapping Miles and Aunt May inside. Players arrive and a cutscene ensues where Spider-Man enters the inferno. He finds Miles and May trapped on a collapsing floor, using his webbing to hold it in place. They cannot quite make it to the open window, but then Mary Jane appears, coming inside to push against a beam that falls, closing the gap. Aunt May manages to get to safety, but not Miles as the floor shifts. Spider-Man's webbing unlatches just as Miles jumps, and Mary Jane helps him to her side. Just then, the floor above collapses onto Spider-Man. He manages to get off a shot, but it does not stick to anything. Miles manages to grab it, and then he and Mary Jane pull Spider-Man to safety. After, Spider-Man enlists them both for aid: Mary Jane to track down an antidote for the Devil's Breath and Miles to keep an eye and ear open at F.E.A.S.T. Category:Missions in Marvel's Spider-Man